yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaranesia
Yaranesia has appeared 20 times, making its debut in the first edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. Therefore it has participated every edition in the YMF. YAR also took part in every Junior Yagredin Music Festival and been also involved in every Special YMF edition. The official broadcaster is YAR TV, which is short for Yaranesia Television Yaranesia has won the contest once. In the 7th edition with "Tyynysotaa". The worst result for YAR was the 23rd place in the 17th edition with the song "I'm Ready". Yaranesia is located on the middle continent. It has 0 direct neighbours and 2 indirect. To the indirect counts Saint Khalia and Ryza. YAR has a total of 5 islands. Furthermore it's a very big country. Yaranesia has a total number of 33.273.467 inhabitants. The inhabitants are called Yaranese. And their capital is called Tovikka. Statistics Languages The shown languages are only for the main event of the Yagredin Music Festival, without counting either the Junior or the Special editions. The most sent language of Yaranesia is Korean with seven appearences, followed by English and Finnish with 3. YAR's best result has been performed in Finnish language, while their worst was sang in Korean. Gender Dividing between female, male participants and groups Yaranesia sent 21 women, only 2 men and just 2 groups. So YAR sent 84% woman, 8% men and 8% groups to the contest. Returning artists were counted multiple times. Entries Yagredin Music Festival Yaranesia took part in every edition of the YMF. Meaning that YAR appeared 20 times in the main event yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 7th edition. Junior Yagredin Music Festival Yaranesia took part in every edition of the JYMF. Meaning that YAR appeared 17 times in the junior event yet. The best result was the 3rd place in the 2nd edition. Special Yagredin Music Festival Yaranesia took part in every edition of the Special YMF. Meaning that YAR appeared 12 times in the special events yet. The best result was the 1st place in the 2nd and 3rd edition of Christmas YMF. National Finals Yaranesia's national selection was introduced for the sixth edition of the YMF. The name of the first selection is En Sang Til country. It was used as selection method for edition 06, 08 – 12, 14 – 16 and 19 – 20. Starting with the 6th edition the selection has been renamed into En Sang For Yaranesia. Though the real renaming was started in the 15th edition. A national selection was made for edition 13 and 17 but the winner was not sent to the contest in the end. Furthermore Yaranesia held selections for the junior event. Hostings ssed.png Yaranesia hosted a total of two times. Each time after they won a contest. Once the Yagredin Music Festival and once the Christmas edition. Each contest was hosted by different persons, seven in total. From those seven hosts did nobody take part in a YMF event at least once.